1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to golf clubs. In particular, the present invention relates to a fixture for manipulating the loft and lie angles of a golf club.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technological innovations and a greater understanding of golf swing dynamics have allowed golf club manufacturers to provide a significant level of customization to match golf clubs to a particular golfer according to, for example, the golfer's unique swing. Various golf club design parameters may be customized, such as an adjustment of the angular relationship of the golf club head with respect to the shaft and the ground. Such customization is useful, for example, because when two golfers with dissimilar heights address a golf ball using the same club, the angle formed by the shaft of the club with respect to the ground will invariably be different for each golfer. Similarly, depending on the golfer's stance and playing characteristics, the angle formed by the club face will also vary among golfers. Thus, to improve a golfer's performance with a particular club, these are two parameters regarding the relative position of the golf club head to the shaft that are often customized to fit the golfer.
FIG. 1 shows a known golf club 100. Golf club 100 includes a shaft S, a hosel Hs, and head H. Head H includes a heel area He, a toe area T, a face F, a rear area R, a crown area C, and sole area (not shown) opposite crown C. The lie angle is the angle formed between a center line extending through the shaft S with a line parallel to the sole S. Proper lie angle is important to ensure that the golf club makes a square contact with the ball during the execution of a swing. For example, if the lie is less than ideal, the sole of the golf club will most likely be upwardly angled when the club head impacts the ball. As a result, the face of the club head will be aimed to the left of the medial line of the fairway for a right-handed club, resulting in a left-of-center flight path. Conversely, if the lie is greater than ideal, the club's sole will likely be downwardly angled at the point of impact for a right-handed club and the opposite effect will be obtained.
The loft angle is the angle between the face F and the vertical plane. The greater the loft angle, the greater the loft of the ball after being struck by the golf club. Proper loft angle is important to ensure the desired distance is achieved. For example, if the loft angle is too great, the ball flight will most likely be too high. As a result, energy will be wasted traveling upward instead of down the fairway. Conversely, if the loft angle is too small, the ball will impact the ground too early, resulting in decreased distance. The measurements of the loft angle, however, may not be indicative of the performance of the club when used by a particular golfer because the physiological and swing characteristics of the golfer can effect the resultant ball flight. Accordingly, in providing a more customized set of clubs for a particular golfer, the loft angle is often personalized to meet the particular physical traits and abilities of the individual golfer.
Moreover, as golfers rely on a golf club having a particular loft and lie angle to perform in a particular fashion, any variation based on use or manufacturing tolerance may be quite undesirable, especially for golfers playing at the professional level. Thus, minor adjustments to the loft and lie are often made to the golf clubs used by professional golfers. Such adjustments are typically required at tournaments, on tour, or at various locations remote from manufacturers. Accordingly, there is a need for a golf club adjustment device that is compact and transportable, while being easy to use.
In addition, due to the mass production of golf clubs, fine tuning of each golf club by adjusting the loft and/or lie of the club is often desirable before the clubs are ready for shipment. Thus, manufacturers often make final adjusts to the loft and lie angles after assembly of the club. Such an operation is highly labor intensive and there is a need for a device that permits adjustments to be made quickly and simply.